1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for gathering liquid samples using a submersible pump placed into a pre-established well for analysis and/or groundwater removal and groundwater remediation and circulation of fluids, and more particularly to a device and system for these purposes which includes an easily replaceable motor and a unique water flow passage structure and internal sealed electrical contacts which both prolong motor life and facilitate replacement thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The taking of groundwater samples from a pre-established well for the purpose of groundwater sampling and/or removal is well known. These samples are typically taken by a submersible pump device which is descended into the well as supported and controlled by electrical power conduits and a flexible fluid conduit for conveying groundwater up to the ground surface by the pump device for removal or analysis.
A number of prior art devices are known to applicant which are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,060 to Niehaus, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,509 to Peterson        U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,220 to Burge        U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,754 to Dickinson, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,829 to Manke, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,273 to Learned        U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,060 to Niehaus discloses a fluid sampling apparatus for withdrawing samples of groundwater or other fluids. The pump includes a packer associated therewith which minimizes the amount of liquid which must be pumped to purge the well prior to obtaining an acceptable sample.        
A method and apparatus for gathering liquid samples using a submersible pump is further disclosed by Peterson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,509. The submersible pump is operated by means of a surface valuing system and solenoid systems mounted on the submersible pump. U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,220 to Burge teaches a liquid sampling device comprising a submersible liquid sampling device and a ground level sample receiving and control facility.
Dickinson, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,754 discloses a fluid sampling apparatus for withdrawing samples of groundwater or other fluids from a well or other monitoring site, said apparatus comprising a pump means, conduit means and a wellhead assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,829 to Manke, et al. teaches a downhole formation test pump including a progressive cavity pump and Learned discloses methods, apparatus and a low-flow groundwater sampling system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,273.
The present invention provides such a groundwater sampling device and system for withdrawing groundwater from a pre-established well which device is readily serviceable by the quick and convenient removal and replacement of the motor contained therein and for heightened flow and cooling characteristics around the motor for extended life.